<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleep with me by htos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319478">sleep with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos'>htos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, tatsumayo get it on while hiiro and aira are catchin some zzzs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mayoi-san…?” Tatsumi murmured, feeling the bed shift as something warm cuddled up against him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleep with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mayoi-san…?” Tatsumi murmured, feeling the bed shift as something warm cuddled up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one person it could be. Tatsumi was half asleep, and it had to be quite late, but he was always happy to see Mayoi. Tatsumi was laying on his side, and Mayoi fit against his chest perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy in question peeked his head out from the covers, “S-Sorry, I’m bothering you aren’t I…? Should I go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatsumi’s arms wrapped around him, and he pressed a kiss to wherever his lips happened to touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first kiss landed on Mayoi’s forehead, but Tatsumi was able to re-orient himself in the darkness, and the next kiss landed on Mayoi’s cheek, then his lips. “Please stay,” Tatsumi whispered, his lips touching Mayoi’s as he spoke. He was ever so quiet, Hiiro and Aira sleeping soundly on their bunk bed on the other side of the room. Mayoi let out a surprised gasp as he felt Tatsumi pull him closer, and Tatsumi replied with a soft “shh” before kissing him once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi whimpered into the kiss, parting his lips to coax Tatsumi to do the same. He felt like he was fumbling around in the darkness, grabbing at Tatsumi’s pajama shirt as the other man deepened the kiss. One of Mayoi’s legs wrapped around Tatsumi’s thigh, desperate to get as close as he possibly could. Tatsumi was so warm and tender, and Mayoi felt safe in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing exactly what he wanted, Tatsumi held him closer, one hand on the small of Mayoi’s back guiding their chests together. Mayoi’s hands were between them, and he could feel Tatsumi’s heart beating through his t-shirt. His heart was racing, a complete contrast to his gentle slow kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overzealous, Mayoi thumbed Tatsumi’s nipples, and he could already feel them hardening under his fingertips. “Mayoi-san...” Tatsumi cautioned, and Mayoi drew his hands away immediately, “Hiiro-san and Aira-san are asleep...” He was quiet, his voice surely went unheard outside of the curtain surrounding his bunk, but Mayoi shivered regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry...” he apologized, “I got too excited, and these </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mayoi-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi whimpered, nervously fidgeting with his own hands until he felt Tatsumi hold them in his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fufu~” Tatsumi smiled, “No part of you is filthy Mayoi-san. Please don’t be so hard on yourself.” He brought Mayoi’s hands to his face, gently kissing his fingers. Mayoi was quiet, but Tatsumi felt him stop shaking. “If I must be honest,” Tatsumi started, Mayoi’s fingertips resting against his lips, “I wasn’t asking you to stop, but Hiiro-san and Aira-san are asleep, so we need to be quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi could feel Tatsumi smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually Tatsumi seemed so pure, so holy, but only Mayoi knew this side of him. It always excited him to see Tatsumi smirk, or catch a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Sometimes it was onstage, but it certainly wasn’t bad in times like this either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be quiet,” Mayoi murmured, moving his hands down Tatsumi’s jaw to his chest. It was easy to slip them under his loose shirt, fanning his hands out over Tatsumi’s body as the other boy grabbed his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi ground their hips together, prompting Tatsumi to lean toward his ear, whispering, “Would you like to be touched?” All it took was a quiet</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘yes’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Tatsumi slipped a hand into Mayoi’s pajama pants, grabbing his ass with no underwear as a barrier. He began to wonder if this was Mayoi’s intent from the start, how cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi eagerly grabbed the bottle of lube from the shelf at the head of Tatsumi’s bed. It was behind a stack of books, and though Mayoi took care to not disturb Tatsumi’s reading material (one of them was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bible, but he didn’t want to think about that), he froze at the wet noise as the lube squeezed out of the bottle. Both boys stopped, as if waiting for Hiiro or Aira to stir at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t, so Tatsumi gave Mayoi a soothing smile as he warmed the gel between his fingers and brought them to Mayoi’s rear. He tugged down Mayoi’s pants with his clean hand, gently teasing his hole with a lubed up finger. It slipped in with ease, and Tatsumi brushed aside long purple hair to whisper in Mayoi’s ear, “We already did this today, and you want it again Mayoi-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-Tatsumi—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh~” Tatsumi hushed, “We don’t want Hiiro-san and Aira-san to hear.” He slipped more of his finger inside, all the way to the knuckle, “Did I not satisfy you enough earlier Mayoi-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mayoi whimpered, “It’s not that, I just got excited again. I’m sorry for being so nasty and perverted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t apologize, I always want to touch you.” Tatsumi added a second finger, feeling Mayoi’s thighs tremble as he curled them. They did have sex earlier, but Tatsumi wouldn’t dream of going too fast and hurting Mayoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi struggled to keep quiet, his sharp teeth gnawing at Tatsumi’s pillow. It felt even better than earlier, as if he was taking some kind of extra sick pleasure in knowing Hiiro and Aira were asleep on the other side of the room. It was exciting. He was supposed to be a good influence on his juniors, but instead he was doing something like this completely unbeknownst to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So warm...” Tatsumi murmured, and Mayoi wanted to hide his face in embarrassment. Tatsumi was whispering, but Mayoi could feel his breath on the shell of his ear. He wanted even more, was that selfish? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be, but Tatsumi was always willing to please Mayoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Hiiro and Aira thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mayoi </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be perverse enough to do something like this, but never Tatsumi. No one would expect the hands on Mayoi’s thighs to belong to Tatsumi. The older boy gently guided Mayoi so his back was pressed against Tatsumi’s chest. Mayoi felt the other man’s hands on the top of his thighs, thumbs spreading his cheeks as he took his sweet time entering him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatsumi fucked him slow and relaxed; if the bunk bed were to start creaking it would surely give them away. Mayoi liked when Tatsumi was rough with him, but he couldn’t deny that this was nice too. He could feel Tatsumi stretching him, and without the barrier of a condom at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should they have used one?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or would that only generate extra noise? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatsumi reached over Mayoi’s body, grabbing his cock that was stiff and helplessly rubbing against the bedsheets. Mayoi wanted to whine, it felt like Tatsumi was touching him all over, jolts of pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He held Tatsumi’s pillow with a white knuckle grip, biting it to muffle his noise and heavy breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it were only the two of them, Tatsumi would be whispering in Mayoi’s ear, asking if it was too much, or telling Mayoi how good he was being. Instead, Tatsumi was quiet behind him, his warm breath ticking the crook of Mayoi’s neck as he exhaled. One hand was on Mayoi’s hip, steadying him as he moved his own in long drawn out thrusts. There was no sound of skin slapping skin, or the messy wet noise of an overabundance of lubricant (or other fluids).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi had a hand on Tatsumi’s thigh, nails digging into the other boy’s skin as Tatsumi buried himself deep within Mayoi, as deep as he could get. Tatsumi’s cock was stretching him, and all Mayoi could do was helplessly scratch at Tatsumi’s leg as the hand on his cock went faster. He was going to cum, was Tatsumi close too? He didn’t have a condom on, so whatever he gave Mayoi would end up staying in him all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Mayoi was concerned, there was no way he could leave Tatsumi’s bed to clean himself up. He would be mortified if Hiiro or Aira woke up as he was climbing down from the bed, Tatsumi’s semen dripping down his thigh as he was faced with the inevitable question of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why were you in senpai’s bunk?’  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi bit Tatsumi’s pillow, inhaling his lover’s scent on the fabric as he came. Tatsumi must have felt it happen, because his hand slowed to a stop over the head of Mayoi’s cock, catching most of his release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatsumi pulled out of Mayoi, leaning over to pull a tissue from the box near his headboard. He wiped off his hand and set the tissue aside, pulling out another to wipe any excess lube from Mayoi’s rear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi waited and waited, eventually turning around when he was quite sure that there was nothing left on him to wipe off. Tatsumi’s pajamas were pulled down his thighs, hem of his shirt in his mouth as he stroked himself. He had a tissue in his other hand, but Mayoi would gladly volunteer his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A naughty smile graced Mayoi’s lips; this was a Tatsumi that no one else would ever see. Looking at him like this, there was so much he wanted to do to him, but that would have to be saved for another time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayoi watched Tatsumi’s chest rise and fall with each breath. His nipples were oh so tempting, hard and just barely visible below his held up shirt. Mayoi inched closer, about to go for it, but he paused as Tatsumi’s warm cum covered his stomach, the hand with the tissue seconds too late. The rest was caught in the tissue, but Tatsumi furrowed his brows when he noticed, murmuring a quiet, “I’m sorry,” as he cleaned his mess from Mayoi and set the soiled tissue aside with all the others. By now both of their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and Tatsumi was able to give Mayoi a kiss on the lips on his first try, whispering, “Goodnight Mayoi-san,” afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatsumi felt Mayoi take his hand under the covers, lacing their fingers together as he replied with a soft, “Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tatsumayo gay people amen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>